


30 Days of Drabbles (Miraculous Ladybug Challenge)

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Miraculous Ladybug Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the 30 Days of Drabbles Miraculous Ladybug Challenge, where I do a drabble/short story for all 30 days of November.<br/>Each story/drabble has it's own rating and warning so watch out for them. Now if anyone wants to take and expand on one that I’ve done, like make it a mutli-fic, then please do but you need to credit me please. If you want to draw art for a fic, just totally do it and tag me in it please!</p><p>This is posted on my tumblr (miranoir-ff) and I tagged them as #mlchallenge and as #miranoirff so they’re easy to find on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #1: Evidence:
> 
> Summary: Alya finds out  
> Rating: PG-13

Alya laid out on her bed, staring up into her ceiling. Tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes. She looked at her phone and started to sob. Alya wish she could ignore the evidence in front of her. She wished that it wasn’t true. Alya looked at the picture on her phone and bit her lip. Why did she have to be such a great investigator? Why did she have to be good at finding out information? The photo on her phone was a young women, half covered in polka dots, covered in red spandex. The other half of the young woman was dressed in normal clothing. Alya could recognize the bright pink capris and soft pink ballet flats anywhere.

Marinette… was Ladybug and now she had the evidence to prove it.

Alya looked at Marinette and frowned. She had captured the picture after the last akuma fight, Ladybug and Chat Noir had fought valiently against a villain who could maniulate metal. They had won and then Alya followed Ladybug, phone out, hoping to interview Ladybug. She had followed Ladybug into an allyway and watched as she had transformed back into Marinette. Alya was shocked, how could she not know? She saw Marinette talk to a small red floating creature and leave the alleyway, leaving Alya behind.

Alya rolled onto her stomach and sighed. How could she not see that Marinette was Ladybug? Alya had already figured out that Adrien was Chat Noir, after he had been late to class that one time. He had scratches all over his arms, which he had covered with concealer but Alya could always see past the makeup. It was too obvious with Adrien but not with Marinette. She was a shy little girl who was very emotional with boys. Ladybug was sassy and confident to a point where she was very different to Marinette.

Alya sat up and threw her phone onto her pillow. She would go and confront Marinette and support her all she could and hopefully get new pictures for her blog. She grinned and grabbed her things, wiping the tears out of her eyes. Sure she was still hurting from the sudden knowledge but it was up to Marinette to explain. She knew everything would be fine.


	2. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Plagg muses the past a bit.  
> Rating: Pg 13

Centuries ago, he and Tikki had been created to protect the world from an ancient evil which had been awakened. They had been created from one man, whose name has long been erased from time. They were taught to control their powers, spending years learning new abilities and powers. When they finally learned all they could, they earned a special item to enhance their powers. Tikki earned a pair of earrings while he earned a ring.

Later when it was time to go out and choose young individuals to help defeat the ancient evil, they were warned, He and Tikki were two halves of a whole. They were soulmates, yin and yang, two sides of a coin. This meant that if one died, the other would soon follow. This was the price to pay to keep balance in the world.

And so they followed their instincts, splitting up and finding their first warrior. Tikki’s warrior had called herself Ladybug while Plagg’s called himself Chat Noir. Of course back then, the names were in a different language but the meaning was still the same. The first time they faced Hawkmoth, the ancient evil, they soon realized that this would be a battle that would last centuries. And so it did. Plagg and Tikki watched as time went by and individuals came and went.

Plagg looked out a window in Adrien’s room. Had he known that he and Tikki were going to be separated for so long, he would have spent more time with her. But as evil came and went, they had to go into hiding separately, otherwise it would be dangerous in case evil caught them off guard. Sure as many Ladybugs and Chat Noirs fell in love with each other and they got to spend time, it was always such a small time for Plagg. Sure they could sneak away to see each other but they learned, it was always a bad idea.

He sighed,

Plagg loved cheese but he loved Tikki more. He looked into the sky, this time was different, he knew it. Soon he and Tikki would get to reunite forever and the evil would be defeated.

‘I’m here Tikki. I miss you’


	3. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Adrien and Elizabeth  
> Rating: Pg 13

Adrien could remember the first time he had transformed into Chat Noir. It was exciting to be able to be free and wild. He loved jumping from building to building and feeling the cool wind against his face. It was also the time he found a beautiful black cat while he was out exploring. The cat was wandering an alleyway when he landed on a random dumpster. He had scared the cat but quickly made friends with it. He gave the cat a name, Elizabeth, after one of his favorite authors. He couldn’t keep the cat because his father was allergic but he wished he could. He gave the cat a nice little meal and from there on, visited her when he was out as Chat.

He loved spending time with Elizabeth, but once he met Ladybug, Elizabeth had taken a back burner in his life, just like his homework. His time was spent fighting villains and trying to find out who Ladybug was, he was even busy with his modeling. Weeks past by until he remembered about Elizabeth. He felt guilty and vowed to go visit. Another week past until he finally had the time to go visit.

He sat down on the same dumpster and waited. He looked at the yummy cat food in his hands and smiled, Elizabeth was going to love it. Then he waited for hours, ignoring all the other cats trying to get at the food in his hands. Where was Elizabeth? He stepped down from the dumpster, trying to see if Elizabeth was around. He walked around the alleyway corner, looking behind another dumpster. He saw nothing but trash. He looked under a couple of boxes but still nothing. Finally he looked in between some trash bags and his heart broke. There was his beautiful Elizabeth, bloody and injured. He ran his hand down her fur and bit his lip when she didn’t move. She had been attacked and left to die. Adrien held back tears and took Elizabeth into his arms, “Oh my sweet kitty. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

That same day, Adrien had a small funeral for Elizabeth, making a vow to not get attached to any animals until he could safely take care of them. Until then, Elizabeth would be the only pet in his memories for now.


	4. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After the Valentine’s Day episode.  
> Rating: Pg 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That episode was too great. I couldn’t stop squealing. This is just a brief moment that I would like to think happened afterward.

When Kim had seen Chloe for the first time, it was like he could finally breathe. She was gorgeous, with her silky blonde hair and sapphire eyes. She was petite and cute and just the right height to be next to him. Sure he was mean at times and annoying but he couldn’t help but blush every time he saw her. The only problem was that she was crushing on Adrien. Kim didn’t think Chloe was seriously in love with Adrien, she acted a bit fake with her feeling, well at least to him. But the nice thing was that Adrien totally wasn’t into Chloe. Adrien was a nice guy and to Kim, it seemed like he had a bit of a crush on Marinette. Marinette was cute too but not his taste.

Kim put his chin into his hand and sighed, this Valentine’s Day had gone terrible. Max had helped him get the most popular gift, a beautiful gold brooch with small diamonds. Sure it was expensive but Kim’s allowance paid for it. But when he tried to give it to Chloe, he got covered in water and had trash stuck to his face. Chloe had made fun of him and rejected him, even going so far as to take a picture and share it with everyone. The next thing he knew, he was laying on the floor with Ladybug and Chat Noir near him.

He looked at the brooch in his hand, watching it glint in the sunlight. What was he going to do with this brooch? Chloe wasn’t going to take it and there was a no refund policy. He looked at all the girls in the class, finally laying his eyes on Rose. She liked pretty things so maybe it wouldn’t go to waste. He looked at Chloe and shook his head, after being humiliated, he didn’t feel much affection for her as he usually did. Kim smiled, was he falling out of love with Chloe?

Later when he gave the brooch to Rose (with Juleka silently watching him until he left), he talked about his not so big crush on Chloe with Max, who described it in simple terms. Puppy Love. Kim nodded at the phrase, well now he was not in love with Chloe anymore. He and Max walked to his house, his heart a bit lighter now.


	5. Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Marinette’s gift to Juleka  
> Rating: Pg 13

There was a new fashion phase that was going around the local neighborhood but it really only kicked off when Marinette came into class with some amazing new fingerless gloves. The gloves had been black, sleek and arm length. They were adorned with cool silver stitching, silver studs lined the sides and Marinette had given them to Juleka. An earlier birthday present she claimed. Juleka took the gloves from her and nodded, she had seen the recent promotion for these kinds of gloves. Apparently the gloves were each made different and could also be customized. Marinette must have found them and thought of her, which made her feel very nice. She slipped them on and smiled, they were soft and made her arms look nice.

“Those look nice on you Juleka!”

She looked at Rose and nodded, “Yeah. I know that these cost a pretty penny.”

Rose nodded, “I know! I want a pink pair with cute purple stones. Dad promised to get me them for my birthday.” Juleka was about to respond but class was starting so they sat down and began to take notes.

Juleka loved how the gloves looked.

Then the very next day, Chloe came into class with a pair of gloves of her own. They were bright blue and covered with various crystals. Everyone rolled their eyes at the obvious fashion choice Chloe made right after Juleka had gotten her gloves from Marinette. But still they were pretty. Chloe kept bragged about her glove that he daddy bought for her all day. And unfortunately Chloe bragged so much throughout the school, that more girls (and some guys) came to class wearing various styles of the gloves.

Juleka frowned, now everyone was now wearing gloves, it made her feel bad. Marinette went through the trouble to find her a special gift and Chloe had to make it so popular that it almost lost its meaning. But then one day Chloe came to school wearing a hairpin in her hair,

“This brooch is the newest fashion trend. I can’t be seen wearing those atrocious gloves. They are so out of style.”

And from there, all the girls in school ditched their gloves and started wearing the new brooch that was going around.

Juleka smiled, now she was the only one in her school wearing the gloves (for now anyways, she knew Rose still wanted her own) and then Marinette came over to talk to her.

“I’m glad you like the gloves even after Chloe made them popular.”

Juleka smiled, “They were a gift from you. Chloe always changes her mind when it comes to fashion.”

Marinette laughed, “Yeah that’s true. Well I got to get going, I’ll see you late Juleka!”

Juleka watched Marinette leave before turning to Rose, “Let’s go get some crepes.”

Rose nodded and they left the classroom, Juleka subtly playing her gloves and listening to Rose babble about their homework. Juleka was glad Marinette had gotten her these gloves.


	6. Blackboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Marinette thinking about her childhood.  
> Rating: Pg 13

Marinette loved writing on blackboards. She loved holding chalk in her hands and making crisp lines on the blackboard. It reminded her of her childhood in China, when she and her friends used to draw on the sidewalk. She could remember drawing cute butterflies and playing hopscotch. It was a nice time until her father had gotten a chance to move to France. He had been accepted as the head baker in a fancy restaurant and they moved a week later.

Marinette always missed her friends back in China. Sure they spoke over the phone often but it was never enough for her. Yeah she had Alya but her friends back in China had grown up with her, knowing things about her she still hadn’t told Alya. But she did love France as she grew up. Her father had done so well to create a name for himself that he create a bakery of his own and with Marinette’s mother helping, the bakery thrived.

And now, she was Ladybug. She saved the city from the minions of Hawkmoth on a daily basis. Her partner was Chat Noir, a cool kitty that flirted with her a bit too often but he was harmless. Marinette was surrounded by new friends, friends that helped lower the longing she felt to go to China.

She looked at Alya and smiled, maybe they could go and play hopscotch later.


	7. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Finding that special muse.  
> Rating: Pg 13

When Nathanael sketched, he always needed something to inspire him. A muse, to be specific. But he couldn’t just pick anyone, his muse needed to be confident, strong and bright. In short everything he wasn’t. But for a good while, he couldn’t find that special muse.

Then one day he fell in front of everyone. He had tripped on a rock outside school and everyone started to laugh at him. Nathanael frowned and collected all his papers, nobody even trying to help him out. In fact, Chloe had made fun of him. She had looked at him with fake pity in her eyes,

“Look at this poor nerd tripping over his own feet!”

But as everyone started to leave, someone held out a hand for him to take. It was his future muse, Marinette. At that point, all he had known about Marinette was that she was a shy clumsy girl who really liked Adrien. But as she helped him up, his thoughts about her changed. He started to watch her more closely at school, seeing how she acted during class and with everybody else. What he found out was that she was cute and confident and suddenly everything Nathanael wanted in a muse.

He then started to draw her as inspiration, first drawing her profile and later her in normal everyday clothes, which he thought suited her a lot. Then his drawing expanded to drawing Marinette in other clothes. He particularly liked to picture Marinette in dresses, especially ballgowns. They made her look like a princess. He had one sketch of Marinette in a wedding dress that made his heart throb. Suffice to say, Marinette in dresses, was his guilty pleasure. 

He also loved drawing her as a damsel in distress. He knew that Marinette had more courage than he did, but he liked the thought of Marinette depending on him. He liked drawing himself as a superhero, saving Marinette from evil villains (and maybe getting a thank you kiss from her).

Nathanael looked up from his notebook to make sure the teacher wasn’t watching him doodle. Once he watched her turn around, his eyes shifted to Marinette and he blushed. She was writing down today’s lesson over physics in her cute little notebook. He could see her cute tongue sticking out, her freckles lightly dusting her nose and her eyes focused on the blackboard.

Nathanael sighed, Marinette was perfect in his eyes.


	8. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Thinking about magic  
> Rating: Pg 13

Once there was a time where Max didn’t believe in magic. Sure he played video games and watched plenty of movies with magic as a focus but he thought of himself as a logical guy who liked to think that everything could be explained with science.

So he was very surprised when villains started showing up left and right, terrorizing Paris. He couldn’t believe his eyes when then appeared a young girl dressed in bright red spandex. Ladybug – she called herself and apparently her partner was called Chat Noir.

Now as Max watched Ladybug avoid a huge fireball, he was silently amazed at Ladybug as she jumped higher than he expected. He watched as they used magic to defeat the villain and then turn everything back to normal. Then Ladybug and Chat Noir left the scene.

Later, if Max was being honest, a little part of Max wished he could do magic too.


	9. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Cleaning the bakery  
> Rating: Pg 13

When Marinette’s father woke her up this morning to help clean the bakery, she didn’t think he would wake her up this early. The sun wasn’t even peaking out when she looked out her window. She glanced her father and yawned,

“Dad it’s 4 in the morning.”

Marinette’s father, Tom, smiled sheepishly. He handed Marinette a cup of tea and a plate with small croissants. “I know. I’m sorry my little dancer but you know your mother has been practicing hard lately. I want her to stay in and sleep a little more. Eat up Mari, so we can get started and hopefully get done before 6.”

Marinette started to eat. She knew her mother was practicing really hard. Her mother was a part time traditional dancer who performed on very special occasions. She had been contacted by her old dancing group a month ago and had agreed to be the main dancer in an upcoming New Year’s performance. She had been practicing for 2 weeks straight and still had more practice to go. So Marinette, who loved her parents more than anything in the world, had agreed to help her father in her spare time.

Now today her father was even more in need of her help since…..the heath inspector was coming. Every year her father freaked out because the health inspector was coming and every year Marinette would have to help clean and in the end, the bakery got a perfect score every single time. So Marinette finished her food and changed out of her pajamas, following her father into the bakery part of their house.

“Now Marinette, go and clean the displays and mop the floor. I’ll pull out the special recipes and wipe down the counters. What do you think I should serve as the drink of the day?”

Marinette tapped her lip, “I think Grandma’s secret hot chocolate would be the best with some cream cheese croissants and any cookies you make.”

Tom nodded, “Good choice.” He moved to a counter and started looking through a recipe book. Marinette on the other hand, got on her knees and started cleaning the floor, making sure to be on the look out for any bugs. She started to hum a little tune that was stuck in her head when she heard her phone ring. She looked at her her phone and saw that it was Alya calling her.

“Hey what’s up?”

“Did you finish those sketches for class today?”

Marinette thought back to the homework they were assigned to, designing a simple outfit that be transformed into another.

“Yeah why?”

She could her Alya laugh, “I may have forgotten to do the sketches and was hoping you could give me an idea on what to sketch.”

Marinette smiled, she knew Alya need time to sketch something for class (unlike her obsession with Ladybug and Chat Noir).

“You could draw a pair of really sexy shorts that turn into a halter dress?”

Alya hummed, “Yeah yeah I see where you’re going with that. Sounds perfect, see you in class!” Alya hung up and Marinette looked at the time. 5:34 am. She had been cleaning for an hour and a half. She looked around her and smiled, the bakery floor was so shiny that she could see her face. She turned to her father,

“Dad, I’m done with the floor. Do you need any help?”

Tom looked around the bakery, smiling at the good work his daughter did. “No my dear, you can go now.”

Marinette nodded and kissed her father on the cheek. She went back up to her room and collapsed on her bed, groaning a bit. Tikki popped out and sat next to Marinette’s head.

“Gonna take a nap Marinette?”

Marinette glanced at Tikki, “Nah, I want to but I have the feeling I’ll be late to class if I do.”

Tikki giggled, “You’re such a heavy sleeper Marinette.”

Marinette sat up and cupped Tikki into her hands, “You know before I met you, I was a light sleeper. But now with being Ladybug, I need more sleep. I’m sure Chat is the same way haha.”

Tikki gave Marinette a knowing look. “Oh I’m sure Chat Noir stays up just as late as you. So did you finish your homework?”

“Yeah, I made designs based on you, Tikki. I made a cute little dress that waterproof and can change into a swimsuit.”

Marinette grabbed her sketchbook and showed Tikki the dress. It was a short little read red with ribbons coming off the waist, just like Tikki’s feelers. It had a shimmery color to it and it was paired off with simple wedges and a little lolita tophat hairband.

“Oh Marinette it’s so cute!”

Marinette blushed and smiled, “Thanks. I plan to make a similar version in blue for Alya for her birthday.”

Tikki flew around Marinette, “I’m sure she’ll like it.”

Marinette put her things away and looked at her phone. It was now 6:30 and Marinette started to sketch just to pass the time until 7:30. She thought making an outfit for Adrien, something really cool. She knew that his father didn’t really pay that much attention to him and she wanted to make him something to cheer him up. What would he like? A new jacket? 

Marinette stared at her sketchbook until an idea popped in her head. She started to make crisp lines in her book, starting to hum as she designed Adrien a new trenchcoat. It was going to be a simple trenchcoat, tan with medium black buttons. She would stitch her signature on a pocket on the inside. She thought about making it a reversible trenchcoat but she decided against it. She looked at the cubbyhole where she kept all her fabric. Did she have any tan fabric? She looked into her purse and grabbed her wallet, shaking her head at how much she had. It was enough, she guessed, for a couple of yards of fabric. She already had the buttons she wanted to used and she also had the fabric to make Alya’s dress.

She put away her wallet and finished up her drawing. She looked at her phone and saw that it was finally time to leave for school. She gathered everything and helped Tikki in her purse, stored with various cookies for her. She went back into the bakery and took a deep breath. It smelled wonderful, just like cookies. She saw the bakery sparkled with how clean it was and was super proud and herself and her father.

“Be papa, I’ll see you later~!”

Tom smiled at his baby girl and handed her some sweets, “Here, share with your class and have a nice day!”

Marinette smiled and hugged her father before leaving for school. Later as Marinette looked for any news on the bakery during her break between classes, she leanred the bakery earned 5 stars out of 5.


	10. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Thinking about her  
> Rating: MA, like very mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now guys, this one was fun to write because it can be taken in many ways. You’ll see as you read. But I know I’m going to get some mad people, but I don’t care. I can imagine the character however I want to. You don’t have to read this if you’re not comfortable.

It always happened at night when he least expected it. It always happened when he thought about her. Her eyes, her smile, just anything about her. All he had to do was think of her and it set him on fire. Tonight it had been her touch, just her hand on his shoulder He could still feel the heat on her hand on his shoulder, sending a bolt of lust down into the pool of his belly. He looked around his room, making sure the lights were off before shoving his hand down into his pajamas. He pushed around the blankets around him, moving them off of him. His pillow helped cover his moans as he slowly grasped himself, the warmth of his hand causing shivers to go up his spine.

He started off slowly, teasing himself with light touches and soft caresses. He closed his eyes and started thinking of her, how she would look at him with those beautiful wide innocent eyes. He could see her blush for him as their eyes met. His hand worked faster as he imagined her calling out his name, so softly and full of promise. She bit her lip and gave him a sultry look, eyelids half lidded. He shivered and let his free hand touch his lips, moaning softly. His fingertips played with his tongue as he thought of kissing her, first just a little peck before ravaging her lips. He could almost feel her arms wrapping around him, tugging at his hair.

His thoughts took a turn as he moved his fingers from his mouth and moved them under his shirt. He toyed with his nipples as he thought of her teasing him about taking off her clothes. He had to quiet himself as she took off her shirt in his mind, winking before reaching around and slowly unclasping her bra. He could see her now, pinching her cute little nipples and moaning for him.

God her face was so hot. He simply couldn’t stop himself as he took pushed off his pants and spread his legs, going back to stroking himself. His other hand moved from playing with his nipples to playing with his sack, lightly tugging on the skin. His back arched from the sudden pleasure. His thoughts of her changed, now she was taking off her pants. Her panties were so cute, all decorated with pink bows and white lace. His mouth watered at the thought of pulling off her panties himself. He watched her stretch a bit, arching her back and dipping her hand into her undies. Her other hand reached up to tug at his shoulder as she played with herself.

She panted harshly as she dipped a finger in herself. Her eyes made contact with his and she leaned in, whispering in his ear, “I’m so wet for you…”

He whimpered and moved his hand faster against his member, this time flicking his thumb against the tip. He was so close, all he needed was a little push. He bit his lip as he imagined her stepping out of her panties, suddenly laying down on a bed and spreading her legs. His eyes widened, she was perfect. She was a soft color of pink and her cute little center looked so wet for him. He licked his lips and imagined himself spreading her legs even more and dipping his tongue into her, making her keen loudly. He could swear he could taste her on his tongue, tangy and sweet all at the same time.

His left hand moved from his sack and went back into his mouth, playing with his tongue just like he would play with her. Up and down, with small flicks against the pad of his fingers, where he would imagine was her little button. He sucked on his fingers hard and growled, just a bit more and he would come. He took his fingers out of his mouth and spread his legs. He blushed but let his fingers trace the small pucker just below his sack. He usually didn’t put his fingers in himself, but god he was so drunk on the though of her, that he gave in a bit.

At the same time he imagined himself slipping a finger in her, he slipped one into himself, not letting the moan in his throat come out. His hands worked in tandem with each other: one stroking him as fast as he could while the other crooked inside him just right. He could see her grip his shoulder and give the loudest moan he had ever heard. She was so cute as she turned her head away from him and blushed. He couldn’t get enough of her mentally or physically as he thought of kissing her. A kiss meant everything to him: Love, happiness and trust. To imagine himself kissing her, sent him over the edge. His back arched and he came all over his stomach, his muscles contracting all around his finger.

He took in a deep breath and slipped his finger out, trying to catch his breath. Once his shivers subsided, he put away his thoughts of her, lovely her and cleaned himself up. He closed his eyes to savor his pleasant sensations in his body. He always came strongly when he thought of her. But she could never know he thought of her like that, they were a bit too young to think like that after all. But, as he rolled over on his stomach, he hoped that one day it wouldn’t be a secret anymore.


	11. Superstition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The beginning of the new year  
> Rating: pg 13

Nathanael sat in his cozy chair, hiding up in his room. He didn’t feel like celebrating New Year’s with his parents. He just wanted to sketch and be by himself. He looked through his bedroom window and sighed, this year had gone by and he still didn’t have the courage to confess to Marinette.

Nathanael bit his lip, did he even want to confess to her? He had unknowingly become an evil bad guy and forced her to go on a date with him. Which, at first, made him blush because him and Marinette were on a date. But afterwards, when he looked at Marinette, his heart didn’t pound as harshly as it used to. He didn’t stammer as much as he used to when he was around her. But her smile still made him swoon.

He opened up his sketchbook and started to draw, letting his mind wander. Tomorrow he was suppose to go and join everybody for a cool get together in the park. He was going to bring drinks and a camera, hopefully he could get some nice photos of Marinette.

He saw a shadow on his hand and looked at his window, seeing a beautiful white butterfly walking around his window sill. Nathanael smiled and turned to clean page in his sketchbook. He loved how butterflies looked, so delicate and full of many colors. His favorite butterflies were the ones with bright blue coloring. He smiled as the butterfly flew away, vaguely remembering something his mother told him. ‘Nat Honey, if the first butterfly you see this year is white, you will have good luck this year!’

Nathanael doubted that he would have much good luck this year. He lacked the courage to converse with the other kids and always drifted off course during class. But as he sat here, he felt different.

Days later, he didn’t expect that different feeling turn out to be the flu. Here he was sitting in class, silently sniffling and blowing into a used tissue. He hated being sick, it made him feel even weaker than usually. But as Rose told him this morning, 'You look like you’re blushing’. Apparently he didn’t look different either. He coughed into his tissue and laid his head down, head pounding with a headache.

The lecture ending with the usually 'read these pages for tomorrow.’ and he sighed. He wanted a nap. He could imagine a nap with Marinette, just cuddling and whispering sweet words to each other. He giggled slightly before dozing off. He almost went to sleep before feeling a poke on his shoulder. He winced and hoped it wasn’t his teacher. He cracked opening one eye before sitting straight up (ignoring the sudden nausea) and blushed. Marinette was right next to him, looking very worried. He gaped at her before coughing,

“H-h-hi Marinette, What’s wrong?”

Marinette smiled before holding out a small silver necklace, amber beads hanging off of it

“Yesterday you sounded really sick, so I made this for you. I heard that amber beads can protect against illness or cure colds when wore on a necklace. So I got some amber, green jade and quartz beads to make you a healing necklace.”

Nathanael blushed even harder, she made him a necklace! He took it out of her hands and smiled softly, it looked very professional and even stylish. He struggled to open the clasp when Marinette laughed and took the necklace from him.

“Here I’ll put it on you.”

His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest as he turned around in his chair. He shivered when he felt the necklace be placed around his neck, bit his lip when he felt her fingers on his neck. She was so warm. He touched one amber bead and suddenly felt a lot better. He turned to Marinette and gathered up the courage to grin at her,

“Thank you.”

Marinette smiled, “You’re welcome. Hope you get better soon!” She left Nathanael mentally melting in his chair. He couldn’t believe his luck, Marinette talked him and he had a brand new necklace to wear. He laid his head back down on his desk and held in the massive cheer he wanted to do. Maybe he was going to have good luck this year.


	12. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Dreaming about being Ladybug  
> Rating: pg 12

When Chloe dreamed, she didn’t dream about unicorns or make up. She dreamed about being Ladybug, someone who represented everything she wanted to be. She knew that she wasn’t the nicest or the smartest but if she was Ladybug, she get past all the insults and glares she got day to day. She could dream about running around the city, not caring who saw her. It would be amazing to feel the wind through her hair and overlook all of Paris. She wouldn’t need anything else but the freedom she would have. Chloe desperately wanted freedom from her everyday life. She had the pressure from being so popular and so hated that it weighted her down so much. Sometimes she wanted to get away from everybody but then she wouldn’t have anyone to talk to. If Chloe was Ladybug, everyone would love her and adore her. She would never have to be ignored every again.

When Chloe’s alarm woke her up for a new day, she went back to being plain mean Chloe. She wasn’t Ladybug and that always sent a bitter jolt down her spine. It was time to act, to pretend and hopefully see Ladybug.


	13. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nino hates tests  
> Rating: pg 13

Nino hated tests.

Tests, exams, quizzes, you name it. He thought they were a terrible was to test someone of what they knew. They were something people could use to judge you and make a future impression for later. He thought it wasn’t fair to learn a subject and then later apparently “fail” because you failed a test. In all honesty, Nino was very smart. He had the best grades growing up, something he was proud of. But as he grew, his attitude about school changed. He loved to learn new things, to get hands on experience but tests were not his thing. Nino hated being judged on how “smart” he was.

Maybe he was just complaining because he was still acing all of his tests and quizzes. But all he really wanted to do is become a professional DJ and having fun making music.

Nino did like physical tests though. He loved doing tests of courage with his friends and spending his time making fun tests about non school things. He loved testing Adrien in many things like sports where Adrien, even though he had an athletic body, had a hard time kicking a ball straight.

He chuckled, making Adrien turned to him. He waved Adrien off and went back to doing the test in front of him. He sighed and went back to answering the problems, planning to go have fun with Adrien later.


	14. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sabrina likes to tease Chloe  
> Rating: pg 13

Sabrina liked to tease Chloe a lot. She loved playing around with Chloe when she was angry, Chloe was to easy to play around with. Even though Sabrina was her follower, Sabrina had control of the friendship. Sabrina did everything for Chloe, so much that Chloe didn’t know how to do anything without her.

But besides controlling the friendship, Sabrina found it easy to make teasing notions at Chloe. Chloe really didn’t pay attention to Sabrina and when she did, Sabrina’s teasing went over her head. Sabrina usually teased about Chloe about how vain she was or how Adrien wasn’t going to love her. Sabrina chuckled, Chloe was not smart at all. But Sabrina liked being her friend.


	15. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Stuck in a tree, Ladybug sleeps  
> Rating: Supah cute haha

Marinette loved the rain. How it soothed her nerves and helped her think. Paris looked so lovely as rain pitter pattered throughout the city. But as Ladybug, Marinette hated doing patrol in the rain. The rain made her sleepy and cold but not evil stopped for the weather.

She had been on top of a building when it had begun to rain. She had looked around for somewhere to hide from the rain and had entered the city’s park. She had chosen a nice tree with a branch that she could easily lay on. She had called Chat Noir and told him to stay home. She didn’t need him to go out into the rain and get sick. Rain was one of Chat’s weaknesses. Lounging on the branch, Marinette started to daydream until the rain lightened up.

Adrien, on the other hand, stared at the rain with distaste. Even as Adrien, he didn’t like the rain much. It reminded him of his childhood days where he had spent many nights alone without his father or mother. But he shook those thoughts off and decided to escape his stuffy house and go for a walk. He put Plagg in the pocket of his jacket and gave him some cheese to be quiet. He left his mansion, making sure he notified Natalie that he was going out. He didn’t need his father scolding him for wasting his only free night, gallivanting without telling Natalie.

He opened his umbrella and sighed, where was he going to go? Nino was busy having dinner with his parents and other than Nino, Adrien didn’t know where to go. He shook his head and decided to walk around the park, it was a nice place to sit and think.

He made his way to the park, humming a song he had heard on the radio. He looked around for anyone before sitting down on a wet bench, wincing from how cold the bench was. He looked up at the sky, pouting at the gray sky. He hated the rain. His eyed moved from the sky to the huge tree in front of the bench and froze. Was his eyes deceiving him or was Ladybug sleeping in the tree? Adrien quickly got up and made his way to the tree, looking up and smiling. He could hear the snores coming from Ladybug. Cute little snores that could only be made from the cutest girl ever.

He decided to indulge his creepy side and took a couple of pictures. She looked so calm and peaceful that he really didn’t to disturb her but he couldn’t let her sleep in a tree. He coughed into his hand loudly and grinned when Ladybug jumped and looked around her. She looked down and from Adrien waving at her.

Marinette gulped, she hadn’t noticed herself falling asleep but here she was. She looked at the rain and sighed with relief, it had definitely gone down. She jumped down next to Adrien and smiled,

“Well hello there. Thank you for the wake up call.”

Adrien blushed subtly, “It was nothing Ladybug but if you’re tired, you should go home. Shall I escort you?”

Marinette chuckled, “Thanks but no thanks. I should be asking you thank instead. Why is a young man wandering around in the rain?”

Adrien sighed, “Well Ladybug, I’m just taking a simple walk.”

“Oh really? Got anything you want to talk about?”

Adrien smiled, “No but when I do, I’ll tell you.”

Ladybug smiled and poked Adrien’s cheek. “In that case, I’ll leave you to your thinking. But in case you want to talk, here’s my number.”

Ladybug pulled a sharpie out her little purse and scribbled her number on Adrien’s wrist, ignoring her exploding heart. She capped the sharpie and winked,

“See you later handsome boy.”

And with that, Marinette left a blushing Adrien with a number to a second cell phone she had bought. She couldn’t believe she gotten enough courage to even speak to Adrien, let alone call him handsome boy. She went inside her room and promptly started to freak out.

Meanwhile Adrien was trying not to melt with happiness as he looked at the number on his arm.


	16. Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Strawberries <3  
> Rating: pg 13

Ivan loved strawberries. They were sweet, juicy and a pretty red. He loved strawberries on anything: pancakes, waffles, ice cream and even by themselves. His mother usually filled his lunch with many strawberries and sometimes other fruit. But the best way Ivan loved eating strawberries, was when Mylene made him strawberry jam. She made the best jam ever. Ivan loved to put the jam on biscuits and cookies. His mouth watered from just thinking about it.

Come to think about it, Mylene had teased him about making him some oatmeal with fresh strawberries later during their study date. Ivan couldn’t wait.


	17. Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Rose’s weapons  
> Rating: Cute lol

Rose’s weapons of choice were her eyes. She knew nobody could resist her big cute blue eyes, especially Juleka. Rose learned as she hung out with Juleka that she loved cute things, even though she dressed dark (but cool in Rose’s eyes).

The first time she had used her puppy eyes on Juleka was their first time eating lunch together, where Juleka had such a delicious looking cookie and Rose wanted a tiny bit. Needless to say, Juleka handed over (surprisingly) half of her cookie. Rose smiled and the idea hatched in her head.

From there on, Rose used her puppy eyes on occasion, knowing that if Juleka caught on, she was get the biggest tickles ever.


	18. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Adrien and the beach  
> Rating: pg 13

Sure, Adrien had been to plenty of beaches. He usually went for photo shoots and events but he had never gone for fun. So when Nino and Alya had planned a beach trip for everyone, he had been so excited. He packed sweets and his swimsuit, making sure he had everything he needed. He also researched the beach they were going to, sighing in relief when he found out it wasn’t too far away. He could easily travel as Chat Noir in case of an attack. But if Adrien was being honest, akumas always popped up where Chloe was, so he doubted that an attack would happen far away.

Adrien sat up in his seat, looking outside the bus window. He was sitting next to Nino on the bus. He was just happy that he wasn’t sitting next to Chloe, she probably wouldn’t have left him alone for a minute. He felt Plagg move around in his jacket and he smiled, even Plagg was excited. He had learned that Plagg loved playing with sand since it reminded him of past memories. It didn’t hurt that since Adrien was away from his father and Natalie, he could feed Plagg more cheese. He patted Plagg through his jacket subtly and smiled.

“Hey man, you ready for some fun?”

Adrien turned to Nino, “Of course! What are you going to do first?”

Nino hummed, “I don’t know. Maybe collect some seashells and eat some great food!”

Adrien smiled, Nino loved eating. Adrien always saw Nino with either his camera or with food. But to be honest, food sounded great. What would he eat first? Tacos? Pizza? Adrien’s stomach rumbled, gaining a look from Nino.

“Food it is then haha!”

Adrien smiled before hearing some loud laughter coming from behind him. He slowly looked behind himself and saw Marinette and Alya with huge grins on their faces. Adrien watched as Marinette made a weird face that made Alya burst out laughing. Adrien couldn’t believe the sight in front of him, Marinette was such a shy girl around him and here she was, apparently very funny and outgoing for Alya. Adrien felt a small jolt of jealously run through him before pushing it away. Hopefully Marinette would act that way around him. Adrien sat back in his seat and promised himself that he would get to know Marinette more at the beach.

What he didn’t expect was for Marinette to look really cute in her swimsuit. It was baby pink and a one piece but she looked so cute and innocent in it. He could tell that Marinette had made it herself since her signature was across her hip. Adrien had changed into a simple black swimsuit, Plagg hiding in his pockets. Nino and Alya strangely had matched. Both were wearing swimsuits with yellow and red striped. They had claimed that they hadn’t planned to match but Adrien eyed Nino as he complemented Alya.

He left the matching swimsuits alone and turned to Marinette.

“You look nice.”

Marinette blushed and thanked him,

“Do you want to go get something to eat?”

Marinette smiled,

“S-sure. What should we eat? I heard that there were some amazing hamburgers around here.”

Hamburgers? That sounded delicious.

“Sounds good to me. Let’s go round up Nino and Alya and go get some.” And quickly avoid Chloe, who was making her way towards him.

They escaped Chloe’s wrath, talking as they entered a burger joint. Adrien’s mouth watered at the delicious smells and quickly sat down, blushing as everyone made fun at him for being really hungry. They ordered their food (Plagg silently eating some cheese Adrien had slipped into his pockets when he changed) and happily chatted while waiting.

Alya leaned in a bit, “So are you guys ready for tonight?”

Adrien and Nino were confused, “What about tonight?”

Marinette sighed and looked at Alya, “The test of courage huh?”

Nino cocked his head to the side, “Test of courage? Where are we going to do that?”

Alya smirked, “There’s a cave about 15 minutes from here. Juleka has already scoped it out for me and has deemed it safe for us to have fun in.”

Adrien frowned, “Does everybody know about tonight?”

Alya nodded, “Yeah Marinette already spread the word for me.”

“Yeah but under protest I tell you.”

Alya waved her hand, “Yes yes Marinette, you told me how you don’t approve. But- oh look our food!”

Their waiter came over with burgers that looked like they came from heaven. Everyone dug into their food, giving each other looks. The burgers were amazing. Adrien looked over at Marinette, who was nibbling on a fry. She made eye contact with him and smiled before taking a bite of her burger. Adrien grinned and kept eating. He had only seen tests of courage on anime and he was very exciting. Tonight was going to be so much fun.


	19. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Tikki is lost  
> Rating: pg 13

When Marinette found out Tikki was missing from her purse, she didn’t panic…ok she totally had panicked for a couple minutes straight. Marinette had been grocery shopping for her mother, buying what she needed to make Marinette’s favorite meal, Peking Duck. She loved the crispy skin, and tangy skin. Her mom also served it with thin pancakes, green onion or shallot, sweet soybean paste and fresh cucumber, and sometimes garlic paste and sugar. Her mouth watered as she thought about it.

But the moment she had finished shopping and had opened her purse to give Tikki a cookie, Marinette didn’t see Tikki in her purse. She had slightly panicked as she had gone home and given her mother the groceries. She didn’t know where Tikki could be and it scared her. She had never been without Tikki before. Marinette ran up to her room and grabbed some cookies, shoving them into her purse.

She ran out into the city, looking around for her cute kwami, who was currently wandering back home. Tikki had been woken up by the smell of something sweet and had gotten out of Marinette’s purse. Now Tikki had been smart enough to learn her way home, hiding herself every time a human looked in her way. She also kept an eye out for Marinette and an eye out for danger. Tikki had made it back to the school when she saw Marinette, looking panicked. Tikki flew to Marinette and cuddled her head,

“I’m here!”

Marinette patted Tikki, “Tikki don’t run off again.”

Tikki smiled, “Ok Marinette. Now let’s go home.”


	20. Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Cutie pie crying  
> Rating: pg 13

When Adrien found out Ladybug’s true identity, he had ran home and bawled his eyes out on his bed. He had cried over the fact that cute Marinette was his Ladybug. Sweet, innocent Marinette. Plagg had tried to sooth his emotions but he didn’t get it. Adrien was so happy that Marinette was Ladybug. Adrien didn’t want to toot his own horn but he was smart enough to figure out that Marinette had a crush on him. At the beginning, it hadn’t been obvious but as time went Adrien noticed her blushing around him and the cute stuttering.

So when Adrien had calmed himself down, he decided to do the only thing he could: just stay the way he was. He didn’t feel the need to change anything. He would wait until Marinette confessed to him and for Ladybug to “tell” her true identity.

Adrien cupped Plagg and put him on his head, “Let’s go get some food Plagg.”

And as Plagg cheered and nuzzled his head, Adrien smiled. Tomorrow would be a new day.


	21. Aloof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Adrien musing  
> Rating: pg 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may feel a little stalkerish but now a days, people stalk their crush on facebook

Aloof meant to be distant, uncaring, uninteresting but to Adrien, Marinette was none of those things. When Adrien entered a public school, he noticed little things about everyone: Alya’s stubbornness, Nino’s addiction to food, Nathanael’s attention to detail. Just little things about his classmates that he thought was interesting. But, for Marinette, he had many details he noticed about her.

He, at first, noticed her freckles littering her face. They were all over her nose and cheeks, not dark at all. Adrien thought they were really cute. He had never noticed freckles on many girls here in Paris but on Marinette, they were cute. Adrien liked to spend his time counting her freckles when she wasn’t looking but sometimes that made him feel like a stalker and he would stop.

Next he noticed her hands. A little to notice but he liked to watch her express her feelings with hand gestures. It made her talking more impactful. He also liked to watch her sketch, her hands worked magic with a pencil and paper. He often wondered what it would be like to hold her hand.

Lastly he had noticed her voice. It was like sunshine, so light and beautiful. He liked to (sometimes) ignore the lecture for the day and just listen to Marinette whisper to Alya. He could only pick up some words here and there but he liked how hushed her voice could get. Unfortunately that tone of voice led to some late night fantasies where his lips met hers and then he would blush, making Nino give him that look.

Aloof was something Marinette was not. She was caring and thoughtful and Adrien often thought what it would be like to ask her out.


	22. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Mylene hates blood  
> Rating: pg 13

Mylene hated violence. She hated when others fought and yelled at each other. Suffice to say, whenever Mylene saw blood, she couldn’t stand the sight of it. She hated the smell and eight of blood. It reminded her of when her sister had her bouts of frequent nosebleeds. It always scared her that her sister had nosebleeds out of nowhere, always worried that she was sick somehow. And even when sister grew up and didn’t get nosebleeds as much anymore, Mylene couldn’t get rid of her worries so quickly, but she learned to deal with them.

She began to be resourceful, always trying to be ready. She always had tissues and a first aid kit with her. She liked the feeling of being prepared for anything and in some cases, Mylene being prepared, had helped out. Like the time Kim had scraped his knee on asphalt or when Ivan had hurt his hand on a wall. People had begun to recognize Mylene as the scaredy cat who had a first aid kit. Sure Mylene was a scaredy cat but that didn’t stop her from at least trying to face her fears.


	23. Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Alix is a cute small baby!  
> Rating: Cute haha

Alix loved her life: good friends, happy family but there was thing that she didn’t like about herself. She was short. So short that everyone else towered above her in her daily life and Alix hated it. She had often wished growing up, that she had been as tall as her brother but out of all her family, she was the one that got grandma’s shortness. Don’t get her wrong, she loved her (rest in peace) grandma but she had been the shortest out of all her sisters and Alix ended up getting the short end of the gene pool. Her mother told her that she would eventually have a growth spurt but Alix had her suspicions she wouldn’t grow that much as she became an adult.

But she had to admit that being short helped out at points. She was faster than everyone in class, out running Kim all the time, with or without her skates. She was the perfect size to climb onto people’s shoulders and she was small enough to hide when there were attacks on the city. But best of all, her father could pick her up and twirl her around in his arms.

The funny thing was that some of her classmates wished they were her size sometimes. Ivan often complained he was too tall when he wanted to go biking, his legs often got caught up near the handlebars. Kim had admitted to her on one special occasion that if he could be as fast as her, he wouldn’t being small. Alix had smiled and rolled her eyes at him, imagining a small, buff Kim.

So as she laid in bed thinking about her height, she went to sleep, not minding being so small after all.


	24. Taxi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Marinette hates taxis  
> Rating: pg 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is left up to your imagination as you read. I do have an idea of what happened but maybe I’ll do a sequel for this later!

Marinette hated taxis. They were expensive and ugly and smelly and Marinette had been almost molested that one time. As she stood with Alya, talking about going to the latest concert, they really needed a ride. Unfortunately Adrien and Nino were busy and couldn’t join them, meaning the only way they could make it to the concert, was by taxi. Alya knew she hated taxis, like really hated them. But there was no other way. They paid so much for their tickets and they needed to go now. Alya hailed a taxi, Marinette cringing as one finally stopped in front of them. Marinette let Alya open the taxi door and go in first.

The very next morning when Marinette and Alya came to class, Adrien and Nino just stared at them. Marinette’s face was pale and there were small black smudges on her cheeks. Her clothes were ruffled as she sat down and let her face hit the desk, everyone around her wincing from the thud she made. Alya looked annoyed and her hair was also frizzy, sitting down with a frustrated sigh. Nino noticed she also had black smudges on her fingertips.

Adrien looked at Nino before Nino turned to Alya, “What’s up with you guys?”

Marinette and Alya shared glances before Marinette sighed, going back to facing her desk. Alya turned to Nino, running a hand through her hair,

“Let’s just say that we are never taking another taxi ever again.”

Nino turned to Adrien and frowned, what could have happened yesterday?


	25. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Fabric!  
> Rating: Short heh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short since I was very very busy ugh

Marinette loved searching for new fabric to try and make designs from. She loved finding new patterns that just spoke to her. She loved polka dots and zebra and chevrons. They all were cute. And she loved finding bargains, anywhere from .50 cents per yard up to $2.00 a yard. She would take home bundles, her mom just shaking her head at her lovable daughter.

Marinette used her fabric for everything: new clothes, new accessories and beautiful gifts that brought a smile to everyone’s face.

She only just had to search for the perfect fabric.


	26. Remorseful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Plagg muses  
> Rating: pg 13

Plagg felt bad when he watched over Adrien. How he felt about Ladybug, how insecure he was about his family and most of all: how much he didn’t care about himself. In all his centuries, Adrien was one of the youngest Chat Noirs, due to what was happening now. Plagg usually chose young adults, one who went through the pain puberty and learned how to mature in the real world. But sometimes he would feel the pull and he would be in front of a young chosen one.

Plagg wished that he could tell Adrien everything: from how he was made into existence, to the various memories he wanted to share, up to who Ladybug was. Plagg just simply had so much to share but for now, he couldn’t. He had to have Tikki by his side in order to break the seal on his ‘silence’. Sometimes he felt like he could slip one detail to Adrien, but the seal would come back and he would go silent. In the past, sometimes Plagg never got the chance to explain anything. Oh the sadness he has seen and oh the happiness.

It was true that Chat Noir was the symbol of bad luck but it was more of reminder that while things go bad, everything still contains hope. As of now, as he watched Adrien sigh over Ladybug, Plagg frowned. Past Chat Noirs had various types of relationships with their Ladybug but none had ever truly happy since Hawkmoth always escaped. It gave them a sense that he would always be watching. But now, he hoped that Adrien would get his beautiful Ladybug. Plagg knew who she was, he had figured it out the moment Adrien had first met Marinette. He could sense the power off of her. He was sure that Tikki could feel the power off of Adrien and was hopefully keeping her mouth closed. 

He hated seeing his young chosen one pine over a women who could ruin him at any given moment.


	27. Dismiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sabrina hates the way Chloe acts  
> Rating: pg 13

Sabrina hated the way Chloe acted around her, always dismissing her ideas and thoughts as if they weren’t anything special. But Sabrina knew that Chloe depended on her, even if she didn’t know it. Sabrina had figured out early in their friendship that Chloe was a vain person that needed to hear how amazing and smart she was or she would wither away.

And just for Chloe, Sabrina decided that it would be ok to play that role. But lately she had been getting a bit vicious. Berating Sabrina even more for thinking out loud or not doing something right. It was grating Sabrina’s nerves and one of these days, Sabrina was going to leave Chloe.

But for now, she would play the faithful friend.


	28. Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: That feeling in the bottom of your stomach  
> Rating: pg-13

Love was something that was always foreign to Max. Sure he played plenty of video games and watched plenty of movies but it was something he had never experienced himself…..until he had met Kim. When Max met Kim for the first time, he had been a bit skeptical about him. He was everything Max wasn’t: athletic, tall, and many girls falling off him.

But as time went on and Max sorta kinda made an effort to hang out with Kim, Max found out that Kim was a very nice boy. He didn’t really care about the girls or anything like that. He just liked sports and movies, something Max could relate to. Sure Kim was a little eager to show off his muscles to everyone but it just made Max laugh.

Eventually there was a heavy feeling in the bottom of his stomach, making him confused. And being confused was something Max didn’t like so he started to research what that feeling was. Each book told him the same thing. Max was in love, which was something he didn’t think was possible. But as he watched Kim run against Alix, he sighed. Maybe it was possible.


	29. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Concert Tickets?  
> Rating: pg 13

People change, time goes forward and what nobody had bothered to tell Alya, was that Nino really liked her. Just like it was obvious that Marinette liked Adrien, it was common news that Nino liked Alya. What wasn’t there to like? She had courage, determination and was very easy on the eyes, And what Alya also didn’t know, was that Nino was tired of being shy and subtly getting Alya’s attention.

So it was wonderful surprise when he had come up to her and held out a pair of concert tickets. He had looked at her and swallowed his fear.

“Alya go out with me!”

And Alya had blushed and smiled, Of course she said yes. Nino had smiled, hopefully this would be the start of moving forward to something amazing.


	30. Writer's Choice (High Heels)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Marinette loves high heels  
> Rating: pg-13
> 
> This is the end to my 30 day word prompt challenge. It was really fun to do! Here’s the last one, enjoy!

Marinette loved high heels. Absolutely loved them. They were beautiful in her eyes. Yes they made her feet hurt but they were worth it. She loved how they were so easy to custom. They could be so many colors and patterns and best of all, so easy to design.

The first time Marinette had laid her eyes on a pair of high heels, she had pulled her mother towards them and whined about buying them. They had been her first pair at the age of 10. Black, simple and a single purple flower on opposite sides. Sure she was young but her mother supported her in whatever she wanted to wear. The heels hadn’t been too tall, maybe just an inch high. And all of her friends growing up had been so jealous.

Now as she was trying to become a big fashion designer, she learned how to create high heels. It was hard and tiring but making her own comfortable stylish heels was better that paying a huge amount to have them made. The first pair she made were a soft baby pink, with beautiful glitter and fake pearls. She had paired the heels with cute skinny jeans and a black tank top. She had also made a baby pink long coat that fell to her knees. She looked amazing and everyone had complimented her, even Adrien. Chloe had looked at her with distaste, even though Marinette knew she had been jealous of Marinette’s heels. 

The heels had been so comfy that she hadn’t even noticed that she had worn them during gym class. Rose had asked why she hadn’t changed her shoes and Marinette told her that she hadn’t even noticed, they were that comfy. Which led to all the girls trying on her shoes and leading to Juleka asking for a pair, offering to pay as well. Marinette had given her a piece of paper that led to her little boutique on the internet. Nobody had known but Marinette had been making a boutique to sell her designs on the internet. Juleka became the first customer and soon the rumor of the goth girl having amazing heels and how she bought them, spread through the school.

Marinette smirked, high heels had started her entrance into the fashion world.


End file.
